Demonic
by Winterer
Summary: FemNaru Timetraveling. Everything had been framed. Her life, her very birth, her parents.. They'd took everything away from her. Exhausted in despair, she seeks for her lifetime companion, and then thrown to the past back in clan war era, newborning as Shodaime's sibling. Welcome to the world of fire and blood, welcome the new era. FemNaruXMultimales, incest included.
1. Entry

**AN: I don't own them**

Pein turned around amidst the light sounds of rain throughout the battlefield as the aura of a barely restrained chakra reached his senses. A slight smirk pulled at the sides of his lips as he saw a girl approaching him.

All around this rain soaked battlefield, the remaining five bodies of the Six Paths of Pein laid motionlessly, all of them missing at least one limb. Now all that remains is the actual man himself to be taken down.

There was silence for several moments as the palm of Namine's right hand was pressed against Pein's lower abdomen which she had sent the Rasengan into, and neither party moved for several moments. Finally, Pein coughed out some crimson blood, and let his arms fell down by his sides.

"Why?" Namine looked up, being nearly two and a half heads shorter than the leader of the Akatsuki. "Why did you do this to me..? Why.. Why did you do this to us? Is this the mean for peace you've wanted so much?"

"You…never knew." Pein coughed, and Namine's eyes widened. "What?"

A strange smiled passed across his pale lips.

"You were a project... I've been trying to wake you up, but you were such a too good project to realize it sooner."

* * *

"In the years of the foundation of hidden villages, The leaders of fire country initiated a research program to produce mentally and physically superior human beings with high ability, natural leadership skills and attractive features. The project was conducted with dozens of couples to breed the best individuals of the nation. The people born in the project were designed to become the tools of Old leaders, securing the future of their ideal ninja nation and also depriving rights from cursed Uchiha clan. The head of the project were heads of Senju clan, Uzumaki clan and Elders of Village. After long years of dozens of failures, a shinobi, who's one of the few succeeded projects, was paired with a young woman known for her worthiness of vessel for Bijuu and bloodline. The woman became pregnant, but the man eventually fell in love with her and finally confessed the truth of his 'mission'. Determined to protect his love and offsprings, the man decided flee to safety with the woman. However, they were captured by agents and separated from each other. The man was forced to kill himself by sealing Bijuu into his newborn child and the woman was killed soon later. The baby grew as the system of project; They made her feel the utter loneliness during her childhood, and then as she grew up, they began to feed her slowly with 'friendship' and 'love' which made her too happy and blinded her from any doubts. She grew into a fine weapon for Konoha, who'd willingly sacrifice anything for her 'beloved' people."

_Lie...Lie..._

"Look at yourself, look at what Konoha has done. Your covered in bandages, and for what? For the same people who'd killed your parents. For the same people who'd planned the very birth of you and every incidents in your life, causing you to believe in foolish heroism."

_Bullshit..!_

"I found out about the project when I was still young, when I was with my friends Yahiko and Konan, under teaching of your own teacher, ero-sanin. He'd been involved with the project, and he was feeling sick of creating framed weapons for this pathetic world. He'd asked us to protect the child of his pathetic student_ your very father."

"I don't believe you." She said, eyes brimmed with tears threatening to fall.

He smiled sadly. "Poor child... " He uttered, coughing out crimson blood. "Don't you understand? The reason they'd titled Senju Tsunade as your new Godaime, the reason the ero-sanin had come to find you... Every elderly around you had been involved with the project, except for those from Uchiha. The Uchihas found out about the project, so they planned coup to prevent further harm from their clan, which eventually led them to be wiped away by a naive, noble-hearted boy who had a faith in his hometown. What Itachi has sacrificed for the village…and what he had suffered…"

_No...No..._

"Have you ever thought of the reason why Uchiha Sasuke fled from the village depite your efforts..? Have you ever wondered, why you'd been allowed to find friends in heart, while he hadn't? It was their plan. Despite the promise they'd made to Itachi, they made his younger brother to turn rogue by utter anger and loneliness, gaining only fangirlish woos but none of true understandings for his pain in this village."

_Why? WHY?! __WHY?!_

"Oyaji…" Namine didn't even realize that she had spoken, and Pein smiled a last sincere smile.

* * *

_Konohagakure no santo, village gate_

"Namine's back! She defeated the damned Akatsuki leader!"

"She's the hero!"

"Namikaze Namine! She's the true hero!"

The villagers cried altogether, including every shinobis and civillians.

This scene was what she'd been wished for her whole life.

It was her dream.

Now her dream came true.

But Namikaze Namine wasn't smiling back at them. a myriad of visions immediately began flooding her head, then she hit the ground.

* * *

_Konohagakure no santo, council chamber_

The high-ranked shinobis and council elders were gathered in meeting chamber, without Godaime Hokage who's in extreme weak state currently by using her whole chakra to protect the village from Pein's attack.

"We should present Namine as a rising savior and seek alliances from other nations." One of them pointed out.

"The people of shinobi nations will worship this beautiful, self-sacrificing hero."

"We'll make Konoha as ancien régime by presenting her as our symbol."

The force of that impact caused the two ANBUs standing guard to be rendered unconscious. And when the smoke had cleared away, everyone could see the visage of one Namikaze Namine standing there with an impassive look on her face.

"Namine? You look fine now. But what does this insolent barging means?" One of the Shinobis asked.

Namine kept silence. Slowly, her blue eyes morphed into a medium purple tone, before they bled to the crimson eyes of Fox.

"Welcome to hell." She whispered.

* * *

The great Fox was in front of her again, bobbing his head as he fumed a smoke from his nostrils.

**"Stop the berserk, kit."** He whispered. **"Or if you're really gonna do it, then do it more ravishly, idiot."**

Namine panted. Tears were streaming from her bleeding eyes, strange mixture of crystal liquid and crimson blood rolling over her cheeks.

"Tell me what to do." She whispered desperately. "They'd took everything away from me."

**"Now you're asking advice from me."** The fox growled. **"Kill them all."**

"I can't... Kill... Obaa-chan." Her words faltered for a mere seconds. "Obaa-chan... Kaka-sen... Iru-sen... my rookie friends..."

**"You're the incorrigibly perfect project. What are you going to do? Slaying everyone in Konoha save for them? You utter idiot. Do you think any of them is your true friend?:**

The girl began to sob, rage and despair breaking her once innocent heart.

The fox stared at her, chewing thoughtfully on his claw.

"You must know what they'd been doing through the history... Tell me, Kyuubi! Tell me about it! Tell me what to do, Kyuubi! Now you're the only thing I have..." She cried out.

**"How touching."** The Fox huffed once, shaking his giant head at her. **"This foolish program of greedy humans started ever since the battle of valley of the end."**

"Valley of the end...? You mean... You and Madara's fight with Shodaime?"

**"Yes, kit. After I was sealed into that horrible woman of Uzumaki, the leaders of Senju clan and Uzumaki clan initiated a research program to make a slavery weapon for their future, to create ancien régime of Konoha." **He sighed.** "I never liked Uchihas. But it doesn't mean that I liked others. I hate every human being, no matter of what clan they're from."**

"But-"

**"Silence! I watched, laughing, as they transferred me to your mother, and then to you in the end. Your damn father had to be the human sacrifice for his betrayal against his masters, and your mother swore a vengeance to the bastards, saying 'Even if I die, my child will have our revenge on you!'"**

Tears fell from her eyes again. "My mother..."

**"But you've received your father's pathetic DNA too much. Instead of having a single doubt at the crazy world around you, you chose to resume your damn heroism. You chose to be their scapegoat, to be their eternal tool for their fantastic goal."**

Tired. Exhausted.

**"You have never understood. If I didn't interrupt, you'd have grown into an unfixable loyalty and wouldn't have believed a single word from Nagato or even me."**

"You... interrupted?" She widened her eyes.

**"For your sake, and also, my sake? hn."** The fox snorted. **"I didn't want to be part of those foolish humans' program. So I kept watching you, and pour anger and hatred to your mind as much as possible, so that at least you'll have a chance to be suspicious in any case. Fortunately, it succeeded."**

Her voice trembled as she forced the words out of her mouth. "I admit. I'm an idiot."

**"kit-"**

"But then, what should I do now...? What should I do? They'd took everything away from me, they'd took my parents, my entire life! Tell me what to do, tell me!" She sobbed again.

Silence. Then the fox nudged her body with his big nose, almost looking like comforting her. Keeping on weeping, she hugged the nose.

**"We don't have much time left. Now, listen to me. There's one way to change everything."**

"What_? Bu-but how-"

**"I'll send you back, back to the time before the era of hidden villages. But it'll cost my life. You'll reborn into new flesh and blood. You'll have enough time to prepare yourself for future, so prepare well."**

Namine perked up. "Wait, but that's-"

**"And remember, no matter what family or friends you gain, do not be hasty in your judgement. Watch and learn. Learn how to captivate the people around you, how to use them as your tool. Learn how to push them into utter happiness/despair without a single handseal. I'll pour all of my demonic allures into your newborn flesh...!"**

"Don't leave me, Kyuubi. You're the everything I have!"

**"Don't worry kit, I'm going back to past as well, so we'll recognize each other still, except that I won't be sealed into you... Remember, you're not the only hope of yourself, but also of myself."**

And the world became dark.

**End of entry**

**The idea of this story was inspired by famous manga 'Monster'.**

**If you can, please write a review to this story. I'm really looking forward to know what you really think of it, and also your suggestions.**

**If there is any grammatical or vocabulary mistake, please understand, since I'm not a native speaker.**


	2. Chapter 1: Rebirth and Reverse

**AN: I don't own them**

**Chapter 1. Rebirth and Reverse**

the Sengoku Jidai was an extremely lengthy and bloody period in history where hundreds of individual shinobi clans fought in constant, bitter warfare.

During this era, conflicts perpetually arose between the various nations as each crusaded for more rights and land. In order to wage these wars, each individual shinobi clan rented its military might to the highest bidder. Due to the unrelenting violence, the average life-span for a shinobi was a mere 30 years, though the single biggest reason for the continuing fall in life expectancy was the slaughter of countless conscripted children. With the continued loss of their kin, a never ending cycle of death and revenge was born, which saw shinobi having to even conceal their surnames for fear of retaliation. Amongst the warring clans, only two came to be feared as the strongest: the Senju Clan and the Uchiha Clan, who developed a deep enmity as they were often hired to oppose one another due to their rivaling strength. The clans have been in a bloody feud for ages, hired by opposing factions to counterbalance the other, which caused people of each clan to harvest as many male children as possible in order to add more soldiers in their military force...

* * *

"A girl...?" A young woman with pretty but haggard face, who's also known as Ako Senju, the second wife of Senju clanhead, muttered disappointed as she sat up on her bed by the help of her maid.

The midwife bowed at her. "Yes, Ojyosama. It's a beautiful girl."

"He'll be disappointed." The woman began to sob then. The maids around her quickly hushed, wiping their mistress's wet face with a silk cloth.

"It's okay, Ojyosama. You already have four great sons, isn't it better to have one daughter now who'll later be your true friend?"

"Such thing is useless at times like this..! It should have been a boy. They said it'd be a boy! I'll give a right kind of punishment to the priest of Inari temple!" The woman sobbed again, anger and sadness consuming in her beautiful dark eyes.

The midwife shrugged, and, after wiping the newborn baby's body clean, she took it to its mother. "Come on, Ojyosama. Don't you want to hold your baby? See how beautiful she is-"

"Move it away, I'm not in such mood. It should have been a boy..."

The midwife and maids exchanged glances, their eyes full of pity toward the newborn infant. Poor child, to be rejected by her own mother...

* * *

"A girl?" Elegant, yet scornful voice of a woman echoed mockingly through the chamber. This lady was extremely beautiful compared to Senju Ako, with silky white hair and large dark eyes.

The servant bowed at her. "Yes, Hanayo-sama. The maids of Ako-sama just informed us."

"How pathetic!" The lady burst into happy laughter, fanning herself with a luxurious fan. "Well, at least we know that she's not infertile. Come on you, help me dressing up. I'm going to pay a visit to that pathetic bitch!"

The servant left the chamber, and the maids quickly helped their mistress to change.

* * *

As the white-haired woman entered the chamber of Ako, the maids around the bed which Ako's sittting on quickly bowed at her with an extreme respect.

Ako's eyes filled with an animosity at the sight of the lady, her lips turning pale as her shoulders tensed. However she greeted politely to the lady.

"Good afternoon, Hanayo-sama."

"Good afternoon, Ako-san." Hanayo greeted back haughtily. "I just heard that you'd delivered a girl."

Ako bit her lips down, her eyes flaming fiercely at another woman.

"I don't know how to express my sadness for you..! Poor Ako-san, you've failed to make even one son when I already have four great growing-up sons. But don't be desperate too much, you'll have another chance soon." Then Hanayo laughed hysterically, ignoring the miserable look on Ako's face. "Don't curse Gods for this, this is just a difference between Wife and Concubine."

Ako dropped her head, her lips now drawing blood.

laughing again, Senju Hanayo whirled around and left the room mockingly, leaving her pathetic rival to wail in misery.

* * *

As the head of Senju clan returned to his compound with his sons, he received the news from his servants.

"A girl..?" He frowned at first, chewing his pipe thoughtfully. "It'd have been better if it were a boy." Then the servants told him that the child was moved to chambermaid's room, to be under care of maids rather that her reluctant mother.

"Hah! raise my child among chambermaids? Women!" He knitted his brow contemtously, his disdain against the women around him growing even more. He then ordered his servants to bring some sake.

The four sons of Clanhead headed to their own chamber, to clean themselves from the dirts and sweats they'd gained from previous training, and there they were received by their mother who seemed to be extremely happy today.

"Oh Ha-kun, my dear boy!" Smiling sweetly Hanayo hugged her eldest tightly despite the dirts and sweats on him.

"Hello, Kaa-san. You look very good today." The eldest greeted back, his deep dark eyes gazing his mother thoughtfully.

"Of course, my handsome man! Ako had finally delivered, a girl! That low-grade whore would be in so much sorrow now! Ahaha! How much that woman had been longing for a son, who'll try to deprive the place of heir from you!"

The boys exchanged glaces.

Hanayo then let go of her eldest, and held his hand this time. "So how was your training today? Your father is so proud of you, my boy, developing with such speed! Are you ok? Didn't you get hurt during training?"

"I'm ok, kaa-san." Hashirama smiled bit sardonically at his mother. His mother was having an almost obsessive affection on her sons, especially to her eldest; It could be a natural for a woman who had no one to depend on(including her own husband) except for her sons at times like this. The women of clanheads could gain respect only when they'd succeeded in bearing sons. Sometimes he felt sick at witnessing bloodthirsty sparks between his mother and Ako, as well as disdaining his female relatives at the same time. They all bore same clansname but it didn't stop them from creating factions and biting each other. All those stupid gossips and jealousies even at such warring era like this. It left him with a foul taste, and this kind of stereotype against his opposite gender had slowly started to be built inside of him already, especially when he'd been growing up seeing his father disdaining all women around him.

The boy headed off to shower with his brothers.

* * *

**Two years later**

It had been a month and a half ever since that last battle with the Uchiha clan, and it had ended with heavy casualties on both sides, with both clans having came to an unspoken truce to for a while and concoct new strategies till next battle. There was, of course, chance of assassination from either clan, so even during this 'truce' no man(including children, if you can call them as men) could put his guard down.

The boy was practicing with his katana at the training yard located behind the manor. It was his everyday routine when there weren't any combats. He's supposed to do it with his eldest younger brother, Tobirama, but it seemed like something was keeping him for a quite while. Perhaps their mother.

He furrowed his eyebrows at the thought of this. shaking his head, he concentrated again, then tensed this time.

He knew something was wrong the moment his body tensed instinctively. No, he knew before that.

It took him another minute to realize what was wrong.

He moved like a flash, then...

"..."

Stiffened, he stared down at the little thing in front of him, his hand an inch before grabbing its tiny tiny neck. He backed off, nearly throwing his katana away, a sigh of surprise, and also, of relief escaping from his lips.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He pressed an urge to yell. His heart was beating so fast, he had been just an inch away before slaying a toddler of his clan.

The infant merely stared back at him mindlessly, biting her tiny thumb with her also tiny teeth.

The Senju heir heaved another sigh before asking again; "How did you get here? You're not allowed to get in here. Where's your- I mean, who's your mother?"

The child blinked at him, her blue eyes staring at him still.

Only then he realized that this child wasn't one of his cousins. None of the children in Senju had such eyes but one.

He narrowed his eyes as he stared up and down at the child. For past two years, he had never seen his sister this close_ he hadn't had an interest at all at his female sibling whether whose womb she's from. He had only sometimes heard the murmurs of servants which notified him that the child had blue eyes, a rare color for senju.

He tilted his head as he threw a glance at her white hair. Her hair was silver like Tobirama's, except that the latter had a blue tint.

He kept his stare on her quite a while.

Then the child suddenly frowned at him, as if she's _annoyed. _She lifted her tiny hand and slapped his nose.

"Aw!" Yelping almost unconsciously, the boy stepped back, baffled, not knowing whether to get angry or pass it off. Fortunately for his turmoil, the child suddenly whirled around and began to run with her tiny legs, escaping the yard and heading to the…

"Hey!" The boy yelled, his eyes registering with a surprise. He soon ran after her, his katana hung at his back, cursing under breath, promising himself that he's gonna teach a lesson to that troublesome girl once she's caught.

How toddlers could run that fast and wild. Even mothers never found out during the long long history.

He hit the ground with a thud when he finally caught her, grabbing her small body within his own arms, turning his body upside quickly as he fell so that she wouldn't be trampled under him.

Silence fell upon them.

With a moan he put the child down beside him and sat up, knocking muddy dusts from his bare arms and clothes. Then he realized that the child was staring at him again, this time giggling.

This frail, glass-like creature was giggling at him, and when he stared back at her almost blankly, she laughed, pointing at him with her tiny index finger.

He knitted his brow. "Is it funny to you?"

The toddler merely kept on laughing.

His ire was rising. He glared at her with one of those looks which often made his relatives to shrink back. She laughed again.

Gulping a growl, and almost by an impulse, he grabbed her small body and pulled her closer, and then pinched her fat, rosy cheek hardly.

Her giggles turned into a yelp.

_At last._ Smirking, he now pinched the both cheeks of her sharply, watching with some sort of amusement as her face swelled red and her aqua eyes filled with tears.

"Idiot!" The child screamed at him, the very first word she'd spoken to him. He chuckled, and let go of her, feeling slightly sorry when he saw her nearly to crying, her cheeks as red as apples.

"You started it first." He chuckled again. She glared at him with teary eyes and rubbed her stinging cheeks.

The wind breezed above them.

The boy stretched on the ground and rested, feeling some sort of strange relax for the first time this year.

The little girl rustled beside him, her long silver hair brushing against his hand, scent of her smelling like milk.

Then the boy suddenly alerted. An ominous presentiment was flooding his mind, as he slowly began to realize that something was indeed wrong.

Something was indeed wrong. This place was a familiar field, a center between his clan's manor and Moon Forest. The soldiers of his clan were supposed to be here always.

There was none.

The air around them suddenly shifted and he instinctively shoved the child off to the ground, lowering together.

An enormous spinning shape came flashing over their heads, whistling as it cut through the air. In an instant it had flown past them and smashed into the ground throwing up a spray of mud.

The boy's dark eyes shook with a horror. He'd never seen such giant shuriken before.

A man with mask and leather armors shushined in front of them, his eyes full of malicious animosity.

Wave of thoughts flooded through the boy's brain in a second.

Then the boy stood on his feet, drawing his katana from his back, preparing for a fight, feeling his palm getting sweaty.

Sneering, the man drew his katana too, and opened their fight with a hissing sideway slash. The boy quickly parried it. He followed it up with more slashes and a chest thrust. All delivered with practiced swiftness and wicked precision.

Four more close strikes, the man was pushing the boy back. A diagonal two-handed kote sliced through the air a mere inch from the boy's ear. The boy turned his head over hills, backing off.

The man seemed to be playing with the boy.

However, all of a sudden, it was the elder one who was stumbling back, sweating as he countered strike after furious strike. Through the crossed blades, they glared at each other fiercely, then simultaneously they swung one slash upward. One katana hung back in stupor, unable to prevent the clean path of steel up the man's chest, up further and passed the collarbone, while the other katana cut into the boy's arm, up further to the shoulder. Both of them screamed, blood splashing from each of their wounds. Their katanas fell on the ground together.

The boy coughed harshly. A second later he was under the enraged man, whose front was bleeding horribly. The boy clenched his teeth, trying to escape from the man, but pain from his wounded arm was nearly suffocating him. Desperately he threw a glance around, to find out that his sister was gone.

He looked back at the man. It was now hopeless.

Then he saw it.

Something small and white was approaching from behind of the man. The boy widened his eyes. The man was just a second before striking kunai into him.

Blood splashed over the boy's face. Scowling he coughed, as the metal tang numbed his tongue. The man was still glaring down at him, though there was no more light in his eyes at all, sharp head of Katana poking out of exactly the center of his neck.

* * *

Sounding of thundering footsteps, panting, and shouted orders echoed everywhere. Every man was busy running to and fro, half of them rushing to the mountainside to get rid of remained assassins if there were any, and the other half rushing to clan conference chamber.

Amist the yells of men, there was a scream of one female; "My son, my son! My poor boy!"

Sobbing and screaming like a madwoman, Hanayo begged her husband to let her see her eldest's state, only to be scolded harshly for such hysterical, idiotic action.

"Women these days don't know their place!"

Fortunately to Hanayo, Hashirama's state wasn't that hideous. The medic nullified his pain and put bandages around his wounded arm, which would last for weeks. He then placed himself with his brothers in conference room, and gave off whole description of what exactly had happened, skipping the about his sister.

The Senju men were eranged. Apparently the assassin wasn't an Uchiha, and it angered them even more.

Leaving his father and elders to fuss over the matter then, the heir of the clanhead left the council room then, finding his sister perking on the floorboard near the kitchen area, busily making paper origamis.

"Who's she?" His eldest young brother, Tobirama, asked as he tailed him from behind.

Hashirama hesitated for a while. "She's.. our baby sister."

"Ehh? How?"

"You know, Ako-san..."

"Ah!" The younger boy nodded, his dark eyes staring at the girl as if he's seeing an alien. "What's wrong with her eyes?"

The elder boy merely shrugged, murmuring; "This one's mine."

"Nani?" Tobirama's face contorted with confusion.

Nonchalantly, the elder brother pushed him aside. "Go and have dinner first.I'll just take her to Ako-san." He then carried the toddler within his non-bandaged arm, walking away.

* * *

Hashirama knitted his brow when he recognized his mother racing toward him with teary face.

"Ha-kun! My baby!"

The woman was running so fast over the corridor of Ladies' House, causing her son to wonder if the pillars wouldn't be broken.

"Are you ok?! I almost fainted when I heard that you're attacked! Oh Kami-sama, are you ok?! Your arm is wounded! My poor boy-"

"I'm ok, kaa-san." The boy replied patiently, stepping backward to avoid the suffocating embrace from his mother. It was only then when Hanayo noticed a toddler held in his normal arm.

The lady immediately stopped her sobbing. Her beautiful dark eyes immediately flashed indignantly as she recognized the kid. "You- how dare you! Why the hell are you here, making my heir son to porter you?!"

The child blinked, before bursting into a wail. Hashirama's eyes widened at this. Coal orbs registered with a rage as they glared at the lady. Heat in his throat crystallized into a hard knot of anger.

"Kaa-san, what are you saying?! If it weren't her I'd have died!"

This time the mother's eyes widened with a shock. It was the first time that her eldest had ever shouted at her.

Hashirama then sighed, shook his head, and passed her, striding away.

Almost moaning, Hanayo turned back, only to widen her eyes even more_ her eyeballs nearly popping out from their sockets_ when she met with the toddler's blue eyes.

The toddler was giggling smugly at her behind the boy's shoulder.

* * *

Entering the wetnurse's room the Senju heir frowned again. The maids of this house informed him timidly that Ako wasn't keeping her baby with her. _Why, her being a mother?_ He furrowed his eyebrows. _Because it's not a son. Oh women._ His tongue tasted foul again.

The toddler's soft tugging on his shirt helped fizzle his ire somewhat. He put her down on her small bed and perked beside her. The toddler turned and threw, then fixed her mindless blue blue eyes on him.

A silence fell in the small chamber.

It was almost dusk by now, crimson rays of fading sun lightening the room through the window.

"Sorry about my mother." He opened his mouth, speaking softly.

The child blinked soundlessly.

"She's one of those women who're obsessed with their sons." He continued, rather talking to himself then talking to the child. "Sometimes I feel sick at her... Though I do somewhat understand her. I just get my brain pinged… not just at her, but every single one of them. Even your mother, look what kind of mother she is." He sighed then. He let his arms fall on his laps and gazed back at his baby sister. "But you're- You're different. Aren't you." He murmured at the little girl who didn't even seem to have strength to wield a needle. "You saved us... though I don't understand how you managed to lift my blade."

The child yawned.

Smiling unconsciously Hahsirama slowly rose up. "I should go now. I'll come back again- everyday."

* * *

Senju Kazuya_the former 'Namikaze Namine'_ had been nearly dying of boredom up to whole this time, locked inside the newborn babe's body, with only a kind but boring wetnurse beside her always for good two years. However, as Kurama had told her to do so, she'd waited patiently, gathering information of whole affairs of Senju clan's household. She busily eaves dropped every gossips and rumors from the people around her who're regarding her as a mere toddler.

She didn't know whether she had to be worried or relieved at the fact that she's born in Senju clan. So for two years she'd been stuck in her chamber like a good toddler, brooding and chewing and gathering information and concocting plan, till she decided that she couldn't die of boredom, so she made her move at last. First, she spotted Senju Hashirama, the clan heir... and the event turned bit strangely, but still in her favor.

Senju Kazuya did not have the blonde hair of Namikae Namine; like her 'biological mother' in this time, she had silver hair, though her eyes were still as blue as sky. As a child her straight nose was neither too pointed nor too flat, while her mouth was with the merry dimples, her skin as pale as once Sasuke had been used to. Except for hair she didn't resemble Ako, according to her perplexed relatives who found the traces of Butsuma's paternity in her small and shapely ears. Young though she was, she's quite alluring already, as the people around her found her very cute.

Without a single hesitation toward her future, and bearing a venom of both rage and sadness in her heart, she took a step toward this strange world of old time, one part of her mind wondering about her old furry friend.

**End of chapter 1.**

**If you can, please write a review to this story. I'm really looking forward to know what you really think of it, and also your suggestions.**

**The age of the characters by the time of the incident above; Hashirama's Nine, Kazuya(Naruto)'s Two, Tobirama's Eight.**

**If there is any grammatical or vocabulary mistake, please understand, since I'm not a native speaker.**


End file.
